


Aetas

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: till we meet again [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Romance, Time - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Tujuh belas tahun kau menanti jarum jam itu berdetik.





	1. waktu

**Author's Note:**

> Hyaho~ Alice di sini~  
> Seperti yang udah Suki jelasin di awal bagian fic-nya, ini semacam challenge untuk kami berdua... "Post 1 chapter 7 hari berturut-turut" X""D  
> Jadi kesannya kayak spontan buat ngetik lanjutannya awawa /ngomong apa/
> 
> Anyway, selamat menikmati! Happy reading  
> .
> 
> Joker Game © Koji Yanagi  
> till we meet again series © Alice to Suki  
> saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Sewaktu kau belum memiliki raga dan hanya berupa roh yang mengambang-ngambang di udara hampa, Tuhan memberi kesepakatan. Sebuah kesepakatan yang akan kau bawa ke dunia sebagai penanda bila paruh nyawamu juga ada di sana, menunggumu dengan kesepakatan yang juga terikat sama.

Kau diberi dua waktu. Satu waktu yang biasa berjalan maju sedang waktu yang satu lagi berjalan sebaliknya.

Waktu yang berjalan mundur, hakikinya bukanlah milikmu. Itu milik belahan jiwamu. Sebuah batasan sampai kapan ia bisa melihatmu dan mengenal dirimu. Sebuah batasan sampai kapan ia masih diizinkan untuk mengembuskan napas di sela rongga-rongga nasalnya.

Kau pikir ini merupakan kesepakatan yang konyol dan mengada-ada, sehingga kau memutuskan bertanya kala itu, _“Untuk apa Tuhan memberi kesepakatan yang begitu kejam? Kenapa aku harus tahu limitasi waktu yang tersisa?”_

Dan Tuhan menjawab dengan begitu arif pun bijaksana. Dari jawabnya, kau tahu jika ini bukan kali pertama Tuhan mendengar tanya itu, _“Agar kau tidak menyia-nyiakan yang sudah ada. Agar kau paham jika belahan jiwamu memang benar-benar orang yang selama ini kau butuhkan di dunia.”_

Kau diam. Kepalamu menunduk, menatap kosong dua jam saku sebagai perlambang kesepakatanmu dengan Tuhan telah terjalin dan tercetak dalam almanak yang ditulis oleh malaikat-malaikat. Waktunya belum berdetak, belum. Namun akan bergerak sewaktu kau tiba di dunia.

Yang maju akan berjalan sewaktu kau melihat dunia untuk pertama kali dan yang mundur akan berjalan sewaktu usiamu menginjak tujuh belas.

Kau ingin tertawa pada intrik yang Tuhan mainkan, tetapi sayangnya, sekarang bukanlah masa yang tepat.

Barisan di belakangmu semakin panjang, mereka sama-sama menunggu giliran menandatangani kesepakatan dengan Tuhan. Inginnya kau terus melontar tanya, masih banyak yang mengganggu nalarmu, tetapi kau tak ingin membuat mereka menunggu lama, sehingga akhirnya kau pun menyetujui penawaran-Nya.

Tuhan memintamu untuk menutup mata. Seketika kosong adalah yang menyambutmu. Debu-debu kosmik mengambur dan ledakan cahaya putih kemudian berubah menjadi spektrum-spektrum berjuta warna.

Saat kau menangis, kau tahu bila kau telah tiba di dunia.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Namamu Shimano Ryousuke, tetapi rekan-rekanmu kerap memanggil dengan sebutan Hatano.

Semenjak tanggalan di kalender berganti tiga jam yang lalu, dirimu tepat menginjak tujuh belas. Ucapan selamat banyak kau tuai dari orang-orang terdekat. Melalui surat elektronik, maupun yang menelepon langsung ketika hari masih terlalu dini untuk dimulai. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengatur kejutan kecil agar kau dapat mengingat hari spesialmu ini.

Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat di tahun ketujuh belas kau resmi hidup di dunia.

Di tengah hingar bingar yang terjadi, kau lalu merenung. Kau mengingat ada hal yang semestinya kau pastikan di umurmu yang ganjil ini. Dengan cepat, kau bergegas masuk ke kamar, menyambar langsung meja nakas di sebelah ranjang tanpa pikir panjang.

Di dalam nakas itu, ada jam saku yang selalu kau jaga selama hidupmu. Jam itu disepuh perak dengan ukiran klasik bergambar bunga magnolia. Jam itu masih terlihat mengilat karena memang kau selalu merawatnya sebaik mungkin. Kau selalu menjaganya, meski tahu jika nantinya jam ini akan memberikan waktu berjalan mundur untuk ditunjukkan padamu.

Hari ini, kau tepat tujuh belas. Hari ini, kau bisa melihatnya berdetak.

Kau membuka jam tersebut, sembari menerka-nerka dalam spekulasi acakmu yang tak berdasar pada apapun.

Jam itu, nyatanya, masih bungkam dan belum berdetak mundur.

×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Ketika fajar sudah sepenuhnya menyingsing di ufuk timur, kau memutuskan untuk beranjak dari buaian empuk peraduan kamar, meninggalkan pula lantai apartemen yang masih tak karuan selepas pesta kemarin malam. Tak luput, kau pun membawa serta jam perak yang masih betah untuk bergeming dan tak bersuara. Tujuanmu ialah perpustakaan yang berada di pusat kota. Di sana, kau hendak mencari informasi mengenai teka-teki penunjuk waktu yang terus mengundang rasa ingin tahumu.

Angin musim gugur kala itu dingin, meski belum ada seminggu pergantian musim terlewati. Setipis uap putih menemani tiap napasmu yang kian menderu di bawah ranggasan daun jingga. Mantel tipis dengan warna senada dengan surai cokelatmu, sedikit kau eratkan untuk membungkus tubuhmu.

Gudang yang dipenuhi pustaka itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depanmu. Dengan cepat kau memacu langkah, menaiki dua puluh undakan anak tangga pualam. Memang tak ada yang mengejarmu, namun langkahmu dipacu tergesa-gesa hingga tak menyadari bila ada orang lain di hadapanmu tengah membawa setumpuk buku yang menjulang seperti menara.

Satu dorongan darimu yang tak sengaja tercipta—dan tak bisa dihindarkan—, membuat tubuh itu goyah dan hilang keseimbangan.

Buku-bukunya jatuh menciptakan bunyi berdebum yang keras. Kau mau tak mau jadi ikut ditarik jatuh karena momentum mengambil alih. Segera setelahnya, kau bangkit untuk membantu memunguti literatur-literatur berat yang berserak sembarang (benar-benar berat secara harfiah. Tebal halamannya setebal bantal).

“Maaf, aku terburu-buru,” Ucapmu padanya seraya bangkit berdiri, bagaimanapun juga ini salahmu karena tak mengindahkan jalan tadi, “Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?”

Ia ikut bangun, letak kacamata bingkai hitam sedikit dibetulkan letaknya. Manik kehitaman itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum fokusnya tertuju penuh padamu, “Oh, aku tidak apa-apa,” ia menerima uluran buku darimu dengan canggung, “Dan terima kasih.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Tentu, terima kasih kembali.”

“Maaf jika lancang, tapi aku harus segera pergi.”

“Baiklah, santai saja.”

Selurus kau menyimpulkan senyum padanya, ia pun pergi meninggalkanmu. Lalu kau pula, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dan menelusuri rak-rak yang terkomposisi dalam keteraturan di ruang lingkup kubikel bernama perpustakaan.

Namun sebelumnya, tiba-tiba kau teringat kembali. Dengan dilingkupi kekhawatiran, segera kau merogoh ke saku celanamu, mencari sesuatu yang telah kau anggap sebagai hartamu.

Jam perak itu masih dalam rupanya yang utuh. Tanpa goresan kentara, kau bernapas lega.

Kau buka penunjuk waktu itu untuk melihat kondisi di dalamnya. Dan alismu malah tertaut bingung.

Sejak kapan jam itu tak lagi bungkam? Sejak kapan jam itu berdetak dalam ketukan konstan?

Terhanyut dalam pikirmu, hingga kau melihat jika jam itu benar-benar berjalan mundur dengan batasan waktu yang tercetak jelas di sana.

Tiga adalah batasan waktunya, bulan adalah satuan yang menyertainya.

Waktu yang tersisa bagimu—bagi paruh jiwamu—adalah tiga bulan dan kau belum tahu ada di mana ia sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tunggu sebentar!

Pemuda tadi. Pemuda yang tadi tak sengaja kau tabrak.

Mungkinkah ia … ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

_Sisa waktu : 2 bulan, 13 minggu, 1 hari_


	2. batas

Suara dalam lubuk hatimu sayup-sayup berkata; “ _Kembalilah lagi ke perpustakaan kota dan bertemu dengannya._ ”

Kau yang masih dirundung perasaan bingung, malah balik melontar tanya; “ _Bertemu siapa? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa harus aku?_ ”

Tak lama suara itu membalas; “ _Kau tidak punya banyak waktu, Hatano. Temuilah ia._ ”

Hingga yang kau inderai kemudian adalah gelap gulita, tiada yang lain.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Kau menuruti kata hatimu pagi ini. Dengan bergegas kau berjalan menuju destinasi yang arahnya telah jelas terpatri. Perpustakaan kota itu kian mendekat, makin tampak ke pelupuk mata.

Tangga demi tangga kau titi, penampakan sempurna pintu megah perpustakaan pun menyambutmu. Seorang remaja laki-laki berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga sebagian helaian rambut hitam menutupi wajah. Ia seperti tengah menanti seseorang.

Satu langkah kaki terakhir milikmu, nyatanya membuat lamunan sang pemuda sirna. Ia menoleh ke arahmu. Kau menilik ciri-cirinya, ia memang pemuda yang sama, yang kau tabrak sehari kemarin. Kebetulankah atau memang ia tahu kalau kau akan kemari?

Kau mendekati dirinya. Jeda hening menjadi perantara antara dirimu dan dia. Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan masih belum terbayang nyata.

“Halo,” Akhirnya malah ia yang membuka konversasi karena menangkap kecanggungan pada dirimu, “Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi, ya?”

“Ya, begitulah. Seperti katamu,” Kau menjawab, “Kau sedang menunggu, kelihatannya.”

Ia tersenyum dan kau terhipnotis sejenak, “Aku menunggumu.”

Oh? Dan … oh?

Kau mengerjapkan mata sekali-dua kali, “Aku juga sebetulnya … ingin bertemu denganmu.”

“Pasti karena jam itu ‘kan?”

Tebakannya tepat sasaran, entah mengapa kau tak terkejut mendengarnya. Seolah-olah kau tahu jika pertemuan kedua antara dirimu dengannya memang diatur sedemikian rupa oleh detik-detik jam yang terus menghalusinasi.

Dirimu menyeluk ke dalam kantung mantelmu, jam itu kau keluarkan tanpa dibumbui rasa ragu. Ia turut mengikuti langkah yang kau ambil dan menujukkan miliknya bersamaan dengan dirimu.

Dua jam yang identik. Dua jam perak dengan ukiran bunga magnolia yang serupa.

Ia terkekeh, “Aku tak pernah menyangka jika paruh jiwaku adalah dirimu. Maksudku, kita sama ‘kan?”

Kau tahu jika lawan bicaramu hanya berusaha memperhalus kata yang merujuk pada kalian berdua, sehingga dengusan geli malah lolos dari sela napasmu, “Paruh jiwa ‘kan bisa siapa saja. Selama orang itu adalah orang yang benar-benar kita butuhkan di dunia.”

“Kau benar,” Kurva yang melengkung sempurna itu enggan luntur, “Jadi, boleh aku tahu namamu, Tuan? Akan sangat lucu bila aku tak mengetahui nama paruh jiwaku sendiri.”

“Shimano Ryousuke,” Buru-buru kau menambahkan, “Tapi cukup panggil saja aku dengan Hatano.”

“Oh, baiklah! Hatano-san, ya,” Ia melafal ulang namamu, “Aku Morishima Kunio tapi kau dapat memanggilku dengan Jitsui. Salam kenal, Hatano-san.”

Uluran tangan Jitsui, kau sambut hangat, “Salam kenal juga, Jitsui.”

“Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berbincang? Ada kafe di dekat sini dan kurasa Hatano-san akan menyukai minum kopi di sana.”

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Kafe yang kau pijak adalah areal berukuran sedang, terletak di sisi jalan. Lapisan dindingnya kebanyakan kaca, sehingga panorama daerah urban dapat terpandang jelas oleh pengunjung yang tiba. Nuansa yang ditawarkan jelas sangat menarik. Tema klasik dengan jam-jam antik menjejali tiap jengkal ruang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh, kursi-kursi selayaknya miskin penghuni. Mereka baru saja memulai hari.

“Jadi apa yang mau kita bicarakan terlebih dahulu?”

Jitsui yang lagi-lagi membuka kata seraya menaikkan sedikit posisi kaca berbingkai yang bertengger di hidungnya.

“Bercerita sedikit mengenai kita?” Tawarmu, “Kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, bukan?”

“Ah, iya tentu saja.” Jitsui menepuk tangannya antusias, “Mulai dari diriku, ya? Aku seorang mahasiswa jurusan kimia, tinggal di sebuah apartemen minimalis di sekitar sini. Menyukai buku dan anjing. Nah, sekarang giliran Hatano-san!”

“Aku seorang mahasiswa jurusan statistika, tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di sekitar sini. Senang membaca buku meski bukan kegemaran utama dan menyukai kucing,” Jelas dirimu, menuruti runutan yang Jitsui katakan sebelumnya.

Pemuda yang duduk tepat di hadapanmu menuai tawa kecil, “Hatano-san orang yang menyenangkan, ya, sepertinya.”

“Menurutmu, begitu?” Kau turut tertawa, “Kau juga kelihatannya bukan orang yang menyebalkan, Jitsui.”

“Oh, terima kasih,” Jitsui membalas.

Seorang pelayan kafe tiba membawa pesanan kalian berdua. Kau dengan secangkir kopi panas dan ia dengan teh aroma apel juga panekuk yang dilumuri sirup mapel kental berwarna keemasan. Jitsui langsung menyantap santapannya sedangkan dirimu masih belum mau menyentuh cangkir bermotif lukisan azalea.

Meski rasa senang menghampirimu karena dapat bertemu paruh nyawamu secepat ini, jelas tetap ada sesuatu lain yang mengganjal di hatimu. Waktu yang Jitsui miliki, berdetik mundur. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat menuju ambang kematian.

Kembali, ia menyadari jika fokusmu tak hadir bersamaan dengan ragamu di sini. Sehingga garpu dan pisau menggantung di udara alih-alih bergerak dengan semestinya.

“Halo, bumi pada Hatano-san. Bisa dengar aku?”

Kau terkesiap, atensimu berpusat lagi pada Jitsui yang menatap penuh selidik.

“O-oh, maaf. Aku hanya …”

“Ada yang kau pikirkan.”

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan, “ … dari mana kau—“

“Segala hal yang mengganggumu, akan menjadi gangguanku juga. Seperti itulah cara kerjanya,” Bahunya diangkat ringan, selurus dengan senyuman hangatnya menyapa dirimu. “Jadi, berceritalah. Aku akan mendengarkan.”

Kau tak lantas menukar silabel. Pikiranmu masih bercabang sampai akhirnya keputusanmu telah bulat.

“Jam milikmu berjalan mundur, ‘kan?”

“Iya,” balasnya tak ragu, “Milik Hatano-san juga ‘kan?”

Bukan kata, anggukanlah yang menjadi perwakilan jawabmu.

Memang, pemuda itu dapat mengetahui segala celah dari dalam dirimu kendati belum ada setengah hari kau mengenal dirinya. Kau pun tak kaget lagi saat ia mampu melontarkan kalimat yang membuat lidahmu kelu untuk berucap.

“Biar aku tebak,” Ia berkata, “Waktu pada jam milikmu … hampir mencapai limit.”

Jitsui nampak tak gentar saat melayangkan vonis. Seperti tak ada rasa takut yang membayangi meski ia tahu jika yang bicarakan tadi merupakan waktunya sendiri.

Kau meraih kembali jam yang semula bersemayam di dalam kantung mantel. Menaruh di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Jitsui. Garpu dan pisau ia simpan, selanjutnya meraih alat penunjuk waktu yang kau berikan.

Jarum detiknya bergerak mundur dan periode hidupnya tak lagi lama.

Pemuda dengan surai jelaga itu menutup jam saku, kurva yang melengkung manis ia tampakkan padamu.

“Waktuku tak banyak, eh?”

“ … begitulah.”

Napasnya diembuskan sekali hentak, “Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!”

Dahimu menekuk bingung, “Apa yang telah diputuskan?”

Binar mata gulitanya yang penuh kepercayaan diri, mendadak memberikan kekuatan padamu, “Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kita berdua harus membuat kenangan yang dapat kita kenang selamanya.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

_Sisa waktu : 2 bulan, 12 minggu, 7 hari_

 


	3. mimpi

Pembicaraanmu dengannya pagi itu diakhiri dengan terikatnya sebuah ikrar. Kalian berjanji akan bersua kembali untuk menghabiskan hari-hari. Kau tak keberatan, toh kau pun sedang tak banyak kegiatan. Ia pun demikian, penelitiannya baru saja selesai dan waktu senggangnya jadi melimpah.

Pasar seni kota yang terselenggara di alun-alun, akan menjadi tujuan pertama kalian. Sejujurnya kau tak begitu paham mengenai seni dan segala tetek bengeknya. Seni itu katanya keindahan, tapi bagaimana bisa lukisan-lukisan tak bercorak, dapat bernilai setara intan permata? Atau patung-patung post-modern yang entah apa maknanya karena bentuknya, lagi-lagi, random.

Jalur pikirmu terlalu eksak dan Jitsui sepertinya ingin membantumu untuk mengenal dunia dari perspektif yang berbeda. Sehingga kau menurutinya saja, tanpa ada beban yang menggantung karena semudah itu kau percaya padanya.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Morishima Kunio, Jitsui.

Ia memiliki surai hitam. Salah satu jelaga yang pekat yang pernah kau temui namun tetap memiliki kilau saat terang cahaya menimpa. Manik matanya hitam juga dan yang kau sukai adalah binarnya tak pernah lekang. Senyum cerahnya pun dapat merekah dengan mudah sampai akhirnya jadi sulit untuk dilupa.

Pemuda itu adalah paruh jiwamu. Pemuda itu pula yang mengetahui sisa waktumu.

Morishima Kunio, Jitsui.

Kini ia menjadi salah satu bab dari sekian banyak bab-bab kisah dalam hidupmu. Dan kau entah kenapa, langsung menyetujuinya tanpa perlu berpikir panjang.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Jitsui menjelaskan dengan lengkap dan penuh keceriaan kala bercerita mengenai pasar seni juga seni itu sendiri. Dan itu sangat cukup untuk membuatmu—sosok yang tak pernah bersinggungan dengan dunia seniman—mengernyitkan kening. Kau tak pernah menyangka bila Jitsui diberkahi anugerah pengetahuan yang begitu luas. Meski sebetulnya, kau pun menikmati saat-saat ia bertutur dan berceloteh ke sana kemari.

“Hebat juga kota ini mampu menyelenggarakan pameran semegah sekarang,” Ungkapmu seraya mengedarkan pandang.

Jitsui mengangguk-angguk, “Banyak yang antusias pada acara ini. Jadi penyelenggaraannya juga dibuat megah.”

Kau mengambil arah menuju areal di mana tengah duduk beberapa orang yang tengah melukis. Melihat kebolehan mereka melukis objek nyata secara langsung, membuat kau terkagum-kagum.

“Lihat mereka keren sekali, Jitsu—“

Kalimat terhenti kala menyadari pemuda yang bersama dengamu tadi, tak lagi ada di sebelahmu.

Di tengah kerumunan, kau putuskan untuk mencarinya. Terdapat percabangan sebelum mencapai ujung dari pasar seni dan kau menemukannya di sana, tengah memperhatikan sebuah lukisan dalam diam.

Kau menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya singkat, “Di sini kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Jitsui.”

Yang ditepuk otomatis menoleh, “O-oh, maaf tidak memberitahumu. Aku tiba-tiba saja tertarik pada lukisan ini saat melihatnya dari kejauhan.”

Dirimu menatap pada lukisan yang semula dilihat lekat-lekat oleh Jitsui.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan sosok malaikat—lebih lengkapnya, sosok malaikat pencabut nyawa. Digambarkan dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Di tangan kanan, sebuah sabit besar dan di tangan kiri, ada tengkorak kepala. Di atas tumpukkan tulang belulang, ia berdiri dengan angkuh. Dengan latar gelap dan sedikit bercak-bercak merah yang sengaja diciprat oleh sang pelukis membentuk percikan darah.

Lukisan itu … personifikasi lengkap dari kematian dan ketakutan-ketakutan lain yang membayanginya.

“Aku jadi ingin tahu, sesungguhnya apa itu akhir kehidupan.”

Manikmu bertemu kembali dengan manik obsidian. Jitsui menatapmu dengan tatapan lugu seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang lalu mengalihkan lagi atensinya pada lukisan yang dipajang.

“Kematian itu katanya akhir, ‘kan? Tapi setelah kematian, bukankah kehidupan abadi di akhirat telah menanti?”

Kau agak meragu, gerigi di otakmu dipaksa untuk mencari jawaban yang sekiranya pantas untuk menimpali, “Mungkin dibilang akhir karena kita tak mampu melihat orang yang kita sayangi kembali terlihat … hidup dan bergerak?”

“Oh?” Ia nampak tertarik dengan ucapanmu barusan, “Menurut Hatano-san seperti itu, ya?”

“Iya, begitu.” Kau membalas sekenanya, “Ada yang aneh, memangnya?”

“Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh kok.” Senyum yang diutarakan Jitsui begitu sederhana, lagi ia pun menjaganya agar tak terlalu kentara, “Tidak salah juga jawaban Hatano-san. Aku mungkin, malah sependapat.”

Di hadapanmu dan Jitsui, lukisan itu membisu kendati tetap menyampaikan pesan yang nampak tersirat.

“Aku jadi penasaran, _bagaimana kisahku akan berakhir?_ ”

Kau tak ingin memperdalam ranah dialog yang terlanjur berjalan.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Mimpi itu adalah mimpi bahagia.

Di mana kau dan dirinya duduk bersisian dan menukar tatap satu sama lain.

Suatu saat, kau berniat untuk mengajaknya melihat dunia yang lebih besar dan lebar lagi. Lalu kau akan tertawa lepas dan tersenyum dalam refleksi hitam obsidian milik Jitsui, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau akan menariknya ke taman yang dipenuhi kincir-kincir. Sejurus kemudian, kau akan mengambil momennya untuk kau simpan selamanya.

Tapi sekali lagi kau mengingat, itu hanya mimpi.

Batas periode hidupnya tak lagi banyak.

Kau hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk merasakan kebersamaan dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sisa waktu : 2 bulan, 12 minggu, 5 hari_


	4. senandung

“Ah, selamat datang, Hatano-san!” Dari balik pintu, Jitsui menyambut, “Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kupikir kau tersesat.”

Kau menggaruk belakang kepala yang sebetulnya tak dirasa gatal, “Ya … sebetulnya agak sulit mencari alamatmu, sih. Mengingat aku belum terlalu mengenal daerah ini.”

Ia terkekeh dan tubuhnya menyingkir dari ambang pintu yang terbuka, memberimu akses untuk masuk, “Tapi setidaknya kau berhasil, ‘kan? Silahkan masuk dan duduk di mana pun yang kau suka.”

Apartemen yang Jitsui tinggali telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa dengan ruang tengah yang luasnya sangat mencolok, ada piano hitam yang menempati di sana. Lantas keningmu mengernyit, pemuda itu pianis jugakah?

“Hatano-san, ingin minum apa? Biar aku buatkan,” tawarnya.

Kau mengalihkan pandang dari instrumen dengan tuts, “Apapun, aku tak keberatan.”

“Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya.”

Dirimu kemudian berjalan mendekat selurus setelah Jitsui pergi ke dapur. Manik coklatmu menerawang sejenak.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu kau diajak untuk mengenalinya dan rupa-rupanya, masih banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui. Ya, tentu saja. Dua minggu itu dirasa tak cukup untuk langsung mengenali sebuah riwayat hidup, meski riwayat yang mesti kau pelajari adalah sosok yang mereka sebut sebagai belahan jiwamu sendiri.

Jemarimu membelai tuts putih sebelum akhirnya memberinya sedikit tekanan tanpa ragu. Suara yang dihasilkan begitu polos dan tanpa sadar membuat sebuah senyummu lolos.

“Hatano-san, tehnya sudah si—“

“Coba mainkan”

“Eh?”

Kepalamu meneleng ke arah Jitsui yang dilingkupi tanda tanya, “Aku ingin mendengarmu memainkan piano ini, Jitsui.” Lalu kau timpali lagi, “Tapi itu juga bila kau tak keberatan.”

Jitsui mengedip sekali-dua kali dan tawa kecilnya diurai. Ia berjalan mendekatimu yang masih setia berdiri di sisi piano.

“Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku keberatan?” Jawabnya kalem. Sesaat sesudahnya, kau lihat dirinya telah mendudukkan diri di depan piano dan bersiap untuk memulai, “Hatano-san, ingin lagu apa?”

“Aku tak terlalu paham lagu klasik. Jadi …“

“Oh, oke. Berarti bebas, ya,” Ia langsung menanggapi.

Dan selanjutnya, terdengar nada-nada yang melantun indah pun merdu. Jari-jari Jitsui menari di atas tuts. Ke sana kemari, sampai kau tak sadar jika terhanyut dalam permainan simponinya.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Dua cangkir teh kamomil terdiam di antara dirimu dan Jitsui. Aroma yang menguar, menenangkanmu. Ia mempersilahkan sembari mengambil satu cangkir dan menyesapnya. Sedangkan kau belum mau menyentuh bagianmu, karena masih sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiranmu.

“Kali ini kau memikirkan apa, Hatano-san?”

“Memikirkan … sebuah pujian.”

“Untuk?”

“Permainan pianomu tadi.”

Lengkung tulus menghias wajahnya, “Tidak perlu. Mengetahui jika kau menyukai permainanku tadi saja, sudah membuatku senang. Jadi, terima kasih.”

Dapur sekaligus ruang makan minimalis itu kemudian diambil alih senyap.

“Jitsui …”

“Ya, Hatano-san?”

Kau tak lantas menyuarakan isi hatimu dalam kalimat, jeda sesaat, “ … ajari aku untuk bermain piano.”

.

.

“Langitnya gelap. Ingin pinjam payung, Hatano-san?”

“Tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Umm, sampai jumpa besok.”

“Sampai jumpa.”

.

Ribuan napas berhenti begitu saja, hingga belum sempat insan-insan berkata, dan masa sudah berlari menjauh dengan sangat cepat. Itulah yang kau rasakan sewaktu bersamanya, Jitsui. Sepanjang hayatmu, tak pernah kau jumpai seseorang yang dengan mudah memasuki tiap jengkal ranah di hidupmu. Kau mengakui mengalami suatu krisis; krisis kepercayaan pada orang-orang baru. Sehingga kedatangannya, jelas-jelas, menjadi warna yang mampu memperbarui inderamu dalam merasakan sensasi.

Kisah tak akan terus berlangsung bahagia pun muluk-muluk memanja. Hidup itu disadari olehmu, punya dua sisi seperti uang koin yang dilempar ke udara lalu jatuh tak tertebak yang mana yang akan kau terima. Satu sisi bisa saja kau diajak untuk menerima manisnya kehidupan namun sisi lain bisa saja ia memaksamu untuk mereguk getir.

Langkahmu bisu tertelan genangan air yang membanjiri punggung jalan.

Mungkin, kau hanya mampu berharap. Mungkin juga, kau hanya dapat meratap.

Untuk waktu yang lebih banyak dan untuk waktu yang akan menciptakan kenangan.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Malam hari tiba saat tirai kelamnya jatuh menutupi horizon.

Jitsui waktu itu tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatap langit malam dari jendela. Pemuda dengan surai kehitaman itu sesekali bersenandung kecil (lagu yang tadi ia mainkan di atas piano) kala mengingat hari yang telah terlewati bersama belahan jiwanya.

Hatano jelas merupakan pribadi yang menarik dan ia tak merasa kecewa dapat mengenalmu.

Hingga senandung kecilnya terhenti akibat dadanya merasa nyeri. Bulir keringat membasahi kening, napasnya tak beraturan. Secara autopilot, ia meremas baju tidurnya dan bergegas mencari botol kecil di dalam laci nakas yang berisi kapsul obat.

.

.

Sejak awal, sebenarnya ia tahu bila waktunya tak lama lagi.

.

.

* * *

_Sisa waktu : 2 bulan, 10 minggu, 3 hari_


	5. detak

Tumpukan buku yang menggunung, menghalangi pandanganmu. Bobot massa buku yang banyak juga membebani gerakmu. Perlahan kau berjalan, berusaha tak menyinggung rak-rak literatur tua yang rapuh ditelan usia. Tempatmu ada di ujung sana, dengan Jitsui yang menunggumu pula sambil mencari data.

Minggu pertama di bulan Oktober, kesibukan Jitsui mulai kembali seperti semula. Penelitian demi penelitian, jurnal-jurnal juga laporan. Jitsui kembali menekuni buku-buku teori tebal yang amat sangat berpotensi menjadi bantal untuk tidur jika keadaan sedang mendesak. Ia kembali bergelut pula dengan deretan angka dan jenis-jenis larutan yang bahkan dirimu tak paham larutan apa itu. (Racun, mungkin—entahlah, kau tak ingin berspekulasi.)

Kegiatan Jitsui yang kian padat, membuat waktumu untuk berjumpa dengannya tereduksi begitu banyak. Sehingga dengan inisiatifnya, Jitsui menyarankan dirimu untuk ikut dengannya ke perpustakaan. Tidak perlu membantunya dalam mengerjakan jurnal pun tak apa, asalkan kau bersamanya di sana, dan itu sudah cukup.

Pemuda itu, kau perhatikan memiliki kecemerlangan tiada terbatas. Buku, jelas merupakan dunianya. Dan dari halaman-halaman kertas yang lapuk sekalipun, kau tahu jika ia tak akan semudah itu melepaskan atensinya.

“Ini buku yang kau mau, Jitsui,” Gunungan buku kau taruh di atas meja panjang. Telunjukmu bergerak dari atas lalu ke bawah, “Buku mengenai instrumentasi, analisis, dan lainnya. Sudah aku carikan.”

“Ah, terima kasih, Hatano-san.” Ia berucap sejurus dengan senyuman tipisnya yang tulus. “Maaf karena sudah membuatmu harus mencari buku-buku itu.”

“Tidak apa, santai saja,” Tanganmu terkibas acuh lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku seberang Jitsui. “Jadi masih banyakkah?”

“Lumayan, sih.” Kau lihat dirinya yang hari ini berbalut baju hangat, masih sibuk mencatat, “Tapi aku yakin akan selesai malam ini juga.”

“Oh, kau optimis sekali, ya.” Dirimu terkekeh kecil, “Kalau begitu, semangat. Aku akan menemanimu di sini.”

“Terima kasih, sekali lagi.”

Goresan antara pena dan kertas terdengar. Bunyi carik halaman kertas pun ikut bersuara. Satu buku kecil mengenai perkapalan, kau raih dari tengah haribaan meja. Judulnya yang menarik perhatianmu, sesungguhnya. Meski kau tak begitu paham mengenai hal-hal semacam itu. Halaman pertama kau telaah, mengenai bagian-bagian umum sebagai garisan besar isi buku. Kau mulai memahami kata-kata baru yang tersaji.

“Aku baru tahu jika buku mengenail kapal akan menarik,” tukasmu pada sang kimiawan di seberang, “Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Ji—“

Kalimatmu mengawang saat melihat pena itu berhenti bergerak dan tubuh itu tak sadarkan diri.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Mutiara hitam itu terbuka dalam hening. Yang Jitsui lihat adalah langit-langit yang asing, bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Ia berasumsi, cairan infus yang menggantung menjadi penegas jawabannya. Rumah sakit. Bukan tempat yang baru, dulu sewaktu kecil ia sering bolak-balik masuk kemari. Jitsui mencoba untuk bangun dari dari posisinya, namun ada tangan yang menahannya.

“Jitsui—jangan banyak bergerak dulu.” Kau memberi intruksi dengan sedikit nada paksa, “Kau perlu istirahat. Setidaknya, hingga kau diizinkan pulang oleh dokter.”

Jitsui melepas napas panjang dan memberi anggukan pelan.

Kala itu merebak diam dan di antara dirimu juga dirinya, tak ada pertukaran kata maupun frasa untuk detik-detik yang dirasa lama.

“ … Hatano-san, sudah tahu, ya?”

“Sudah,” Jawabanmu tanpa ragu, “Jantung lemah. Itu ‘kan yang kau maksud?”

Senyum getirnya terulas dan kesedihan yang kentara jelas mewarnai air mukanya.

“ … maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya.”

“Aku tak keberatan,” Bahumu terangkat, “Kau pasti punya alasannya, bukan?”

“Dibilang alasan juga, sebetulnya tidak seperti itu,” Jeda, “Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir.”

Napas kau hela panjang. Satu tepukan di kepala, kau sematkan untuk pemuda yang tengah tertidur di ranjang, memberikan sedikit efek kejut tak kentara, “Dasar, selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.” Surai kehitaman itu selanjutnya kau sapu halus, “Bagaimanapun juga, aku pasti akan mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena aku belahan jiwamu, Jitsui.”

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Dirimu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Ekspresimu khawatir, tapi untunglah jika Jitsui tak melihatmu dengan muka menyedihkan begini (akan sangat memalukan!). Satu kecupan, kau beri di sekitar ranah keningnya. Menyalurkan sebuah kontak termal yang pula menyalurkan perasaanmu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sisa waktu : 1 bulan, 9 minggu, 1 hari_


	6. denting

Oktober di minggu ketiga, Jitsui resmi keluar dari rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan jika ia perlu mengurangi kegiatan berat dan tidak lupa untuk meminum obat serta suplemen lain. Kau menyadari jika Jitsui di saat sibuk, adalah sosok yang akan tak ingat dengan sekitar. Bahkan batas kesehatannya sendiri pun akan ia langgar demi menyelesaikan tugas. Melihat itu, kau tak ingin tinggal diam. Sehingga akhirnya kau putuskan untuk menemaninya hingga ia benar-benar sudah baikan.

Ya, dalam konteks ini, kau menginap di apartemen Jitsui untuk waktu yang tak dapat kau tentukan.

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Dering jam weker di atas nakas membangunkan Jitsui. Gerakan tangannya kemudian untuk meraih penunjuk waktu tersebut dan mematikannya sekali tekan. Perlahan ia bangun, sedikit pening menjalari kepalanya.

Ia menuju ruang tengah ketika denting suara piano terdengar, pintu kamarnya dibuka  dengan sedikit derit.

Di sana, di kursi piano yang biasa Jitsui duduki, tengah ada dirimu, dengan kedua tangan meraba-raba tuts secara acak.

Alih-alih memanggil, Jitsui mendekat, kedua tangannya memegang bahumu, berusaha agar kau tak kaget dengan kedatangannya.

“Hatano-san bangun pagi-pagi sekali,” Sapanya halus.

“Aku terbangun dan tak dapat tidur lagi,” Jawabmu seraya menengok ke belakang, “Bagaimana sudah baikan?”

“Lumayan. Cuma agak sedikit pening saja tadi suatu bangun, mungkin akibat darah rendah.” Kemudian melanjutkan lagi, “Apa yang Hatano-san lakukan di sini?”

“Mencoba bermain,” Kalimatnya bernada canggung, “Kau pernah mengajarkan ini padaku dan akan lebih baik jika aku sedikit berlatih agar kemampuanku jadi semakin bagus.”

Pemuda dengan helai kelam itu terkekeh, “Hatano-san bersemangat sekali kelihatannya.”

“Aku senang belajar hal-hal baru, sih.” Mau tak mau, dirimu juga ikut tertawa.

“Kalau begitu, mau coba bermain bersama?”

Kau mengerjap, mencoba memastikan jika pendengaranmu tak salah menangkap maksud Jitsui berucap.

“Serius? Aku belum semahir dirimu lho, Jitsui.”

“Tidak mahir juga tidak apa-apa,” Tanpa menunggu izin, Jitsui duduk di sisimu yang kebetulan masih terdapat sedikit ruang, “Kita mainkan saja lagu yang mudah dan menyenangkan. Jadi Hatano-san tak kesulitan.”

Awalnya kau ragu, namun akhirnya kau setujui juga permintaan Jitsui. Jitsui membalasmu dengan senyuman tipis.

Permainan kalian mulai. Nada-nada yang tersedia, kalian lantunkan dengan indah. Meski kau terhitung pemula, Jitsui dengan kecerdikannya, melengkapi bagian-bagian yang kau lewati. Seolah ingin menyampaikan jika ia akan selalu menjadi pelengkapmu dan akan selalu ada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi.

Tak terasa satu lagu, kalian tuntaskan.

Kau menoleh pada Jitsui dan pemuda itu balas menoleh untuk mengerling padamu.

“Ada apa, Hatano-san?”

Satu tanganmu, kau tarik dari tuts hitam putih dan beralih untuk menggapai wajah Jitsui. Kau meniti garis halus wajahnya dan Jitsui masih menatapmu statis. Tiada suara, hanya kontak jari jemarinya untuk menyalurkan hangat.

Sejurus kemudian, saat tanganmu singgah tepat di belakang kepala Jitsui, kau menariknya untuk mendekat dan sebuah kecupan singkat kau sematkan di bibir polosnya.

_“Aku mencintaimu, Jitsui.”_

× **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** × **•** ×

Malammu sama seperti malam-malam biasanya. Hanya saja kali ini dengan langit-langit ruang yang berbeda dan nuansa kamar yang juga berbeda. Tak luput dengan Jitsui yang pula terlelap di sampingmu.

Kau melirik sekilas ke penunjuk waktu yang diam di atas nakas. Jarum panjang dan jarum pendeknya menyatakan jika larut telah menjelang, namun kau masih enggan untuk menutup mata. Padahal kau tahu kau lelah, tapi ragamu nyatanya masih ingin terjaga dan kau tak mampu melawannya.

Lalu manikmu beralih pada Jitsui yang tertidur dengan pulas. Kau yakin itu efek obat, Jitsui memang perlu banyak istirahat.

Jemarimu menyampirkan helaian poni yang menutupi kening pemuda itu. Bahkan di wajah tidurnya, ada kedamaian yang dapat kau rasakan.

Aneh. Kau tak habis pikir. Padahal ia tahu jika waktunya di dunia tak banyak lagi, tapi mengapa ia masih mampu tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa beban? Kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri kala itu, apakah kau akan bertindak serupa seperti Jitsui jika kau mengetahui periode hidupmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi?

Di luar sana, langit semakin gelap dan melarutkan segala hingar bingar yang tercipta ke dalam sunyi tak terbilang.

Sudah waktunya bagi dirimu lekas beranjak ke alam mimpi penuh buaian.

Namun sebelum kau menutup hari, kau kembali melihatnya lekat-lekat, dan menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapan hangat.

Di luar sana, langit semakin gelap dan melarutkan segala hingar bingar yang tercipta ke dalam sunyi tak terbilang.

Hingga detik terakhir miliknya juga milikmu berdetak, kau berjanji akan terus melindunginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

_Sisa waktu : 1 bulan, 7 minggu, 2 hari_

 


	7. akhir

“Hatano-san, kita mau ke mana?”

Kau tak serta merta melempar kembali kata sebagai jawaban. Jemarimu dan jemarinya masih ditautkan satu sama lain, tak ingin lepas. Dirimu menuntun dirinya menuju suatu tempat. Bukan, bukan tempat yang aneh-aneh kok, kau berani bertaruh. Malah sesungguhnya, ini tempat yang sengaja kau siapkan untuknya. Untuk kalian.

Udara di bulan November, dinginnya menggerogoti. Musim nyaris beralih dari daun-daun yang gugur menjadi butir salju yang jatuh. Hal ini menjadi tanda, bila kesempatan hidup Jitsui benar-benar di ujung mata.

Dan kau benar-benar tak ingin sisa periodenya terbuang sia-sia.

“Hatano-san,” Jitsui memanggil dengan nada yang sedikit dikeraskan, berjaga-jaga jika alasanmu tak menjawabnya tadi adalah akibat suaranya tak tertangkap, “Kita mau ke mana?” Ulangnya.

“Ke tempat yang aku impikan,” jawabmu diselingi senyum usil. “Tapi aku bertaruh kalau kau akan menyukainya juga, Jitsui.”

“Oh, benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran.” Kemudian terkekeh.

Satu dorongan pada dahan kayu yang menghalangi pandangan, setelahnya menyingkap panorama yang tersembunyi.

Langkah kakimu terhenti di suatu pelataran luas. Di mana terdapat kincir-kincir kertas yang tertanam menjadi pengganti bunga-bunga yang telah meranggas. Saat angin berembus, mereka berputar, bersamaan dengan ilalang yang tertiup ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tempat itu jadi terasa ramai meski insan yang terbilang hanyalah kalian berdua.

“Kejutan …?” Ucapmu sedikit tak yakin (entah ini dapat membuat Jitsui terkejut atau tidak).

Jitsui mengerjapkan matanya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Ini semua Hatano-san sendiri yang siapkan?” Ia mendekat ke salah satu kincir, mencabut dari tempatnya, dan memutar-mutar dengan satu jari.

“Begitulah,” Jawaban lugas meluncur dari mulutmu, kau mendekatinya juga, “Sebetulnya, aku pernah bermimpi untuk membawamu bermain ke taman yang dipenuhi kincir-kincir di hari yang cerah. Lalu di tempat itu kita berlari-lari sepuasnya, sampai napas nyaris habis.” Akumu sedikit tersipu.

“Hatano-san … bermimpi seperti itu?”

“Iya. Memangnya aneh, ya?”

Ia selanjutnya malah tertawa lepas dan semu merah tak sadar mulai merambat di wajahmu.

“K-kenapa malah tertawa, Jitsui?”

“Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya tak habis pikir saja kalau Hatano-san dapat memimpikan hal-hal yang begitu. Agak romantis, maksudku,” Tawanya terhenti. Setitik air mata, ada di ujung matanya.

Kau terkesiap, “Memang menurutmu aku tak bisa ro—ro—roman—“

“Romantis.” Ia melengkapi, “Menurutku Hatano-san tipe yang blak-blakan, sih. Jadi tak mungkin membuat hal-hal seperti ini karena akan terasa merepotkan.”

“Err, memang iya, sih. Memang agak repot menata tempat jadi teratur begini,” Kau menggaruk dagu dan pandangan teralihkan ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya menatap Jitsui kembali, “Eh, tapi jangan salah! Aku ikhlas kok melakukannya supaya kau dapat melihat taman kincir ini!”

“ _Aa, souka_ ,” Ia meniup kincir dalam genggamannya lalu menoleh padamu. Senyumnya yang sederhana jelas membuat dirimu mematung sesaat, “Kalau begitu, terima kasih, ya. Hatano-san sampai repot-repot membuat ini semua. Aku senang mendapat kejutan seperti ini darimu.”

“A-ah, iya. Sama-sama …” Ucapmu canggung, “Senang dapat membuatmu senang juga, Jitsui.”

“Nah, sekarang! Ayo!” Tangannya terbuka ke arahmu.

Dan kau menatap bingung, “Ayo apa?”

“Berlari.” Tukasnya tanpa ragu, “Kan dimimpi Hatano-san, kita berlari sampai sulit bernapas. Jadi ayo kita berlari!”

“Hei, hei, hei! Jangan bodoh, Jitsui,” Kau berdecak, menyentil kening pemuda itu, dan ringisan kecil lolos dari mulutnya, “Kau baru kena serangan beberapa minggu lalu. Masa aku menyuruhmu untuk berlari? Nanti kalau kau terkena serangan lagi bagaimana?”

“Tapi … kalau tak berlari, nanti mimpi Hatano-san jadi tak lengkap.”

Kau mengibas tangan acuh, “Realita kan tak harus persis seperti mimpi. Lagipula …”

Telapak tanganmu mendarat di pucuk kepala sang pemuda dan mengacak-acak singkat. Sebuah afeksi kecil yang kau nyatakan padanya.

“… asalkan ada dirimu di sini, aku tetap senang, Jitsui.”

.

.

* * *

 

_Sisa waktu : 2 minggu, 3 hari_

.

.

Ingatanmu melanglang pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya, saat kau mengajak Jitsui ke hamparan padang yang dipenuhi kincir-kincir. Kau ingat sekali jika waktu itu kau tak ingin hari cepat berlalu. Tawa Jitsui juga tawa milikmu melebur terbawa angin. Meski tanpa berlari, kalian tetap menikmati. Berbaring di bawah naungan langit sembari melihat macam-macam bentuk awan, nyatanya masih sangat menyenangkan.

Pintu di hadapanmu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok figur yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari ini. Pemuda dengan surai kelam dan mata yang menyipit itu kakak Jitsui, Tazaki namanya. Untuk beberapa hari ini, kau berbagi tugas dengannya, menjaga Jitsui yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit.

Ah, iya. Jitsui sekarang kembali dirawat akibat serangan jantung yang ia terima sewaktu

“Hatano.” Kau mendongak saat dipanggil, “Katanya, Jitsui ingin bertemu denganmu.”

Kau langsung beranjak, “Baiklah, aku ke sana.”

“Oh, sebelumnya,” Tazaki memberi jeda, “Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Jitsui selama ini.”

Senyum tipis kau tunjukkan, “Terima kasih kembali.”

.

.

Yang pertama dirimu dengar adalah suara alat yang bergerak dengan aliran ritmis, sebelum akhirnya melihat dirinya terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Ia—Jitsui—berada di sana dengan beberapa instrumen menempel padanya, termasuk juga masker napas. Matanya terkatup, mungkin ia sedang mencoba untuk sedikit beristirahat.

“Jitsui.”

Mata hitamnya terbuka kemudian melirik ke arahmu yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Dengan lemah, ia tersenyum, “Hai, Hatano-san.”

“Hai.” Balasmu, “Bagaimana kondisimu?”

“Aku tak bisa memastikan, ‘kan aku bukan dokter.”

“A-ah, iya. Kau benar.”

Lalu hening menyeruak. Ada banyak kata yang ingin kau ucap, tapi lidahmu terlalu kelu untuk sekadar berujar.

“Hatano-san,” Akhirnya ia yang membuka tabir di antara kalian.

Ini seperti déjà vu buatmu.

“Iya, Jitsui?”

“Kau membawa jamku, ‘kan?”

Pertanyaan itu kau diamkan selama beberapa saat. Kau membawanya, ada di sakumu. Tapi semenjak tahu waktunya hampir habis, kau tak pernah menengoknya lagi barang sedetik pun.

Karena kau takut kehilangan Jitsui. Kau tidak mau Jitsui pergi.

“… aku membawanya.”

“Ah, baguslah,” katanya lalu meneruskan, “Coba kau buka jamnya, Hatano-san.”

“… aku tidak mau, Jitsui.”

“Bukalah, Hatano-san,” Ia tersenyum padamu lagi, “Tidak perlu takut.”

Kau terhenyak. Permintaan Jitsui, jelas-jelas tak dapat kau abaikan. Tapi dirimu mengatakan untuk tak melakukannya.

Gerakanmu selanjutnya untuk membuka tutup jam tersebut.

Dan yang terlihat sekarang hanya … sepuluh menit.

“Jitsu—“

“Ah, waktuku sudah hampir habis, ya?” Ia berkata dengan tenang sembari memandang langit-langit ruangan, “Sepertinya, sudah saatnya kita mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ya?”

“Tidak, Jitsui. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi—“

“… terima kasih atas waktu yang telah kau habiskan bersamaku, Hatano-san.”

_Tidak. Hentikan._

“… terima kasih karena tetap menerimaku meski tahu jika waktuku tak lama.”

_Jitsui … jangan lanjutkan._

Air matamu tak sadar telah terjatuh.

“Hatano-san, jangan menangis, dong. Aku ‘kan jadi ikutan sedih.”

“Sial, aku menangis itu ‘kan gara-gara kau juga, Jitsui!”

Ia terkekeh, “Maaf, maaf. Kalau begitu silahkan menangis sepuasnya.”

Hingga saat itu tiba, kau memilih terisak dalam diam. Memori mengenai Jitsui beberapa bulan ke belakang menjadi film lama yang terputar otomatis di dalam otakmu. Bahkan kau tak percaya jika hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari di mana Jitsui akan mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

“Aku mencintaimu selalu, Jitsui. Selalu.”

.

.

.

[ Bunyi statis terdengar. Garis lurus terlihat pada monitor. ]

.

_“Aku … aku senang dapat mengenalmu, Jitsui.”_

_“… aku juga senang dapat mengenalmu, Hatano-san.”_

.

.

_“Sampai berjumpa lagi, Hatano-san.”_

.

.

* * *

 

_Sisa waktu : 0 hari_

 


End file.
